Continental Harrison (Character)
Young Harrison Roran, was a created character of the Galactic Era of the PROJECT Corporation, that was created and developed by 2091riveraisrael in the year 2009. Young was best known to his desires of good from evil as he defects most bad choices and sticks more with the side of heart and passion. Like Highland and Core, he is featured in other stories of The PROJECT Corporation, such as Powerpuff Girls, Dead Space, Ed Edd n Eddy, and multiple other creations that were known to be both copyrighted and non copyrighted creations. Appearance 'Galactic Era' 'Powerpuff Girl' Like in the Galactic Era, Continental Harrison plays a major role In The PROJECT's Powerpuff Era, along side Highland and Hunter, where the trio is best known to be residing with the Powerpuff Girls in the Utonium residence, where he along side Highland and Hunter sleep inside the Powerpuff's rooms on the floor while they have the bed. Thoughout this Era, Bubbles one of the Powerpuff girls was known to have an official crush on Young, as he was often flirted by her all the time. Bubbles would also mention on how cute he was all the time which would often get Young to chuckle a bit. Young however in 2013 met an official downfall when he stopped functioning and died away from Spark failure. He would later be reactivated as New Harrison by both Professor Utonium and Highland. Upon his reactivation, New Harrison still harbored memories of Bubbles and everything else on Townsville and the 2 still have a strong bond. In 2014, during the end of the Powerpuff Era, New Harrison along with Highland and Hunter eventually passed away from their aging bodies along with their nations England, Ireland, and Germany. 'Ed Edd n Eddy Era' 'Ed Theft Auto' In the events of Ed Theft Auto, Young Harrison, was known as the main support character of the Action/Drama fic and Ed's official Mentor and Crime Boss during his stay in Mondo City, he is first shown in Chapter 3 after Ed's arrival and is also shown to be the main problem for the Russian Mafia's operations in Mondo City. He is shown off screen 4 chapters until his return in Chapter 8 where he joins Ed in his revenge against Heinrich on Pier 4, along, he is last seen waving good bye to Ed when he allows him to return to Peach Creek and drives off in his car. 'Harrison's Terror' Once Ed's former mentor in Mondo City during the events of Ed Theft Auto, 5 weeks after the Mondo Russo Gang War, Harrison arrives in the Peach Creek in an attempt to get away from an unknown War in Mondo City, that is most likely being raged against another Crime Mafia, that might have taken over the place of the Russian Mafia, that once plagued the City during Ed Theft Auto. He is known to be the second Main Protagonist of Harrison's Terror, and also seems to develop a huge fear of the woods, following a frighting encounter during the first time in Peach Creek, while the same time had lost his AK-47. The story mainly revolves around him trying to face his fears of the forest, in order to stay in Peach Creek and away from Mondo City. 'Guns of War' Trivia *''Young along with New Harrison bares a strong Parody of Crash Bandicoot, due to both of them having the same similarities and personalities of each other, only difference between the 2, is that Young speaks and Crash Bandicoot dose not...'' **''Young Harrison Roran's similarity towards Crash Bandicoot, was that Young has also been through multiple warp rooms, around the world in order to gather Emeralds in order to stop Emvo from destroying Earth's Surface...'' **''What makes Young and New Harrison also similar to Crash Bandicoot is that both are of pure heart and kindness...'' *''Young was known to be the Only Continental, to pass away and reactivate...'' *''Young Harrison, was the only known Continental to have been invovled in 2 Wars concerning Europe...'' *''Young Harrison, despite being always on the ground, has also experience with Flying vehicles, for he was also known to have been in the German Luftwaffe during World War II...'' *''As Nazi Germany, Harrison never once tried to Exterminate Jews or other races, and instead was in fact the opposite in attempt to protect the jewish Population from the Holocaust during World War II, but the events were shattered after the Rangerians took over for the Nazi;s during the Holocaust rendering him powerless to save the people...'' Category:Galactic Era Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Era Category:Male Creations Category:Creations of 2009 Category:Non Copyrighted Creations of The PROJECT Corporation Category:Heroics